To Be Loved
by XMountaindewAddictX
Summary: What happens when Moe falls for Smithers falls for Moe? Was it met to be or what?
1. Can't you see

**[chapter 1.]** ** _Can't you see..._**

Smithers walked inside Moe's Tavern with his head hunged in shame after a fight between him and his beloved boss Burns, long after Moe's drinking buddies have left. He sat down on the stool in front of Moe, sighing deeply.

"The usual" Smithers said tapping his fingers against the bar. Looking around at the again ran down bar after him and his former business partner spit after the gays lost trust and business went to shreds.

Moe rolled his eyes, fixing Waylon a Scotch and water, rolling it to smithers, "Lemme guess why youse here again? It's dat damn Burns ain't it?" Moe questioned in a rather grumpy tone in his voice, having a new hatred for Burns as he got to know him better.

"Pretty much, he got mad at me for being two minutes late...I just wish…I could be a better employee for him…" Smithers sniffed as he felt fresh tears coming down his eyes, taking a swig of alcohol.

Moe scoffed and folding his arms, "Youse is betta dan at work dan anyone I knows...he's needa realize nobody's perfect" Moe scoffed again. "He's needsta gets his foot outta his ass" Moe mumbled his breath.

"We I can at least be prefect…in his eyes…" Waylon sighed, resting his head on his hand, ignoring the noticeable tears on his face. "Who knows…maybe he'll see me as an equal someday...turns out a business didn't help much at all" Waylon took another swing from the glass. "And I gained nothing that..."

Moe's turned a light shade of red from anger, "Well dats good to knows" Moe said with a hint of jealously and anger in his voice. Fixing Smithers a new drink.

Smithers faintly smiled, a little amused by Moe's sudden jealously, "Well I have someone who knows i exist" waylon chuckled, than sighing and frowning once one. "But nothing else..." waylon said, drinking the whole glass of Scotch and looking at his watch, "Well it looks like it's a little after closing, might as well get going," Waylon said stumbling out of the bar.

"Will youse eva get it though dem thick ass glasses off yours and realize bone face won't loves ya's?" Moe grumbled under his breath when Smithers was out sight. Moe rolled his eyes while taking his apron off bundling it up to a ball and climbing on top of the the bar and resting his head on the balled up apron. "He don't even knows youse exist" Moe cut off the single light in bar before sighing deeply and falling in a deep sleep.


	2. Sweet dream or horrible reality

[Chp. 2] Sweet dream or horrible reality?

The next day Smithers walked in Moe's tavern the same fashion as always, he sat down ordering the usual Scotch and water.

"So's how'sa hangin'? " Moe poorly cleaned out the beer glasses, putting them in a dirty self.

"Same as always" Waylon sighed, pouting. Looking around the bar. "I've been thinking lately Moe…and well I want something- well someone different…"

Moe's face turned red, like actual red. "Oh? Wat bout tellin' me den?"

A huge grin came across smithers face as the bar started melting and smithers started tilting his head. "Well…I think I said enough…" Waylon said, pulling on Moe's tie, forcing him into a kiss, as the tavern kept on melting. Waylon finally pulled away smirking, "Aw Moe I blah blah bl-blah blah" Waylon babble as he started melting, voice turning deeper till was just a puddle.

A ticking nose from a clock grew louder and louder in the background as Moe looked at his hands and his face and whole body became red and th- BAM!

Moe rolled over in his sleep causing him to crash to the floor, face first. "Wat da hells I just dreams bouts" Moe got back on his feet realizing it was day time when the suns reflection bled weakly in the bar, "Damnit I wants to sleeps mo' " Moe rubbed on his eyes, blushing deeply as he remembered only the kissing part of the dream, and some of the weird stuff. "Why da hells…did I's dreams dat..." he mumbled to himself, picking up a picture he had of waylon under the dirty self, giving the picture a stern expression. "But I'ms straights..." he mumbled, "whatevers it's justsa dream anyways" he mumbled again. Shoving the picture back in the self. Looking a roach that tried to climb on the picture "AY! Youse stays away from waylon!" He yelled thumping the bug away, hitting his forehead against the bar once, "Youse ain't gots feelin' fo' him, youse ain't gots feelin' fo him" Moe said repeatedly while banging his head against the bar.

Waylon slept on his small apartment bedroom, with a beer bottle on his hand, drinking even more when he got home, snoring loudly, suddenly he was in a land of hearts rose's and other lovey dovey things.

"What th-"

"Smiiitheeers~" A voice echoed throughout the land, each time the voice getting louder as he went far and quieter as he got closer, when he couldn't hear the voice anymore there was a long stretched out hallway. He ran down the hall till he saw a big red chair, which was similar to the one Burns had. He walked closed to the turned chair, when he got to the desk it suddenly turned around, revealing it to be Moe, with a crown and a smirk on his face.

"I'ms yo king now..." Moe grinned, climbing over the desk, placing a crown on smithers head, "And youse is my queen…" A beautiful dress magically appeared when the crown was placed on his head. The scene change to what looked like a wedding, "Youse sees...youse is my equ-" Moe's voice turned into the sound of a alarm clock sounding off, causing Smithers to wake up, his eyes huge and face reddened. "What the hell I just dreamed about?" He mumbled, cursing at the alarm always cutting on at the best part, angrily shutting it off and leaning on the bed, "I always have this dream but not with…Moe..." Smithers got up to prevent himself from falling back asleep and being late for work.

His eyes grew big when he saw the results from his drunken rampage from the night before, sighing deeply when he was saw the gun he had gotten if he was ever gonna decide to kill himself, something he's tried to do many times but anyways chickened out. Kicking over a few bottles and trash as walked over to the kitchen for some advil to help him with his hangover. He tooked some of pills hoping it'll work out. His heart jumped when he saw he was two minutes out of schedule. "Looks like I'm skipping breakfast" Smithers said racing to the shower, and hurrying to get ready. On his way out of the door waylon glanced at the picture of him and Moe at the grand opening of Mo's, feeling like he just got punched in the stomach when he realized how much happier he was in those days, even though Moe betrayed him.


End file.
